The Perfect Disaster
by RachelLovesYou6
Summary: With another little one on the way, Eli and Clare have everything they ever wanted. But, what happens their baby boy is diagnosed with Cancer? When Eli is desprate for help, will it keep their family together or will it only break them apart?


New Fanfiction! Wooo. I got the idea from an Anon on tumblr, and I want to know who they are so badly... but they wouldn't show themselves.. soo. :(  
>But, enjoy this story, and leave me some love at the end if you want more.<br>Did I forget to mention.. Lemons. Yup. It's my first time writing smut, so sorry if it's bad. :/

OOO  
><em>"I'm pregnant, Eli." She whispered, leaning up against the door frame to the bathroom, a pregnancy test in her hand.<em>

_"What?" I asked my voice distant from hers. I glanced up at her to see a bright smile across her face._

_"I'm pregnant." She repeated walking over to me, a new set of tears rimming her eyes - happy ones.  
>The smile on my face grew bigger as I read what the test said. 'Positive.' I looked down at her, her arms wrapping around my waist, her chin on my chest as she looked up at me. I moved a strand of hair from her face, and leaned down to kiss her.<em>

_"Finally," She stated, "After all these years. We're finally going to have our own family."_

**OOO**

Eli shook harshly as he was sitting outside in the waiting room. The doctors had told him to stay outside, that Clare was having difficulties while she was in labor. He wanted to be in there with her, though. He wanted to be holding her hand, whispering in her ear that everything would be alright. He wanted to be there when he first sees his baby girl, but as of right now, he can't. Eli didn't know that if Clare was going survive having the baby, or even if the baby was going to survive.

Eli was pulled from his deep thought as a nurse walked in front of him, "You can go see her now." She said, smiling. Eli jumped up, running into the room with his wife and new baby girl. The moment he walked into the hospital room, all he saw was the gorgeous woman he married and the beautiful, tiny body that she was holding on to.

"Come see her, baby." Clare mumbled her voice hoarse and tired, her hair damp and sticking to her forehead, "Look at how beautiful she is." She whispered, outlining the baby's face lightly with her finger. Eli smiled and walked over to the side of the bed, not knowing what to think or do. Honestly, he was scared. He was scared that his baby girl would grow up; even though he knew she had to. He was scared that he would mess up, and his girl would turn against him and turn into a totally different person.

Eli knelled down next to the bed, holding onto Clare's hand lightly as she opened her eyes, revealing those bright green piercing eyes

"She has my eyes," He whispered, looking up at Clare with that smile that she fell in love with the first time she laid eyes on him.

"She does those beautiful green eyes." She stated, leaning over to kiss Eli's cheek. "Look at what we did, Elijah. We made this happen, I couldn't be more happy."

"She's so beautiful Clare," He said, "I'm so glad we had her."

Clare nodded, bringing her attention back to the baby girl. "Hello there, Kaelyn." She whispered, the baby breaking into a smile.

**OOO**

Clare held Kaelyn in her arms, the baby crying as Clare paced around the room, trying to calm her down. Eli hasn't been around much, only because he had gotten a good job, one that can keep them living. Ever since Eli has gotten the job, she hasn't seen much of him. Only at night, but he's always too tired and goes to bed straight after he gets home, and he leaves early in the morning so Clare only has time to make him breakfast and to have a small amount of time with him before he leaves or the baby wakes up.

"I'll be home soon, baby. I promise." Eli said through the phone, sighing as he heard Kaelyn crying on the other end.

"Okay, sweetheart, Cece is going to babysit, and tonight it will be only me and you." She smiled, to herself, looking over the cradle playing with Kaelyn.

"What do you mean?" He asked slowly, Clare could just picture him smirking.

"You'll see." She said quickly, saying a quick, "I love you," before hanging up the phone and picking up Kaelyn. She walked her into the living room and sat her down on the floor on her blanket with toys all around. Clare laughed at the excitement that Kaelyn was showing, the smiling little girl with her bottom teeth now coming in. The dark, short brown hair covering the top of her head.

**OOO**

"Baby, I'm home." Eli called, setting the keys onto the counter and hanging his coat on the back on the kitchen chair. Clare smiled widely and walked over to him, putting her arms loosely around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. His lips soft against hers as they shared this perfect moment, a kiss full of longing. She pulled back, taking a breath,

"Mmm... I missed spending time with you." She mumbled, pecking his lips again. He smirked in response and nodded,

"I missed you too, I'm sorry we haven't been able to spend enough time with each other, work is killing me." He admitted, but before she could answer him he started speaking again, "So... what are you planning on doing to me tonight?" He smiled raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, Mr. Goldsworthy, you're going to have to wait and see." She winked and kissed him roughly before pulling back and walking into the bathroom, "I'm taking my shower," She called, "When I'm done, you need to get ready," She smiled and shut the door to the bathroom, leaving him standing there all hot-and-bothered.

As Eli waited until the shower started, he decided to put Kaelyn to bed since she started getting fussy. When he knew that she was dead asleep he sneaked into the steam filled bathroom, trying his best not to make any sudden noises to make Clare know he was there.

When he moved his clothes to the side he slowly walked over to the door of the glass shower, opening in up to see Clare, the water dripping down her body, making Eli have a small... _problem_.

"Ah! Eli! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled, covering herself up. Eli looked at her and stepped into the shower, smirking and putting his arms around her bare waist to pull her closer to his naked body. She smiled seductively, biting her lip when she finally realized what he was doing, "Baby, as much as I would love to do this... what about Kaelyn?" She giggled putting her hands on his chest,

"Don't worry, she's asleep, and you know how she can sleep through _anything_." He mumbled, leaning down to capture her lips. She pulled back instantly,

"What if your mom comes while we're in here?" She asked, smiling slightly up at him.

"She's not coming until tonight. I promise." He said, stepping forward so her back pressed against the shower wall. Clare smirked at him and put her arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him. She smiled, deepening the kiss as she slid her tongue through his lips, taking her leg and lifting it up around his waist. She heard a soft moan come from his lips as her thigh brushed up against him.

"It's been too long." He said, put his hand on her other thigh, lifting it up so both her legs were around his waist, her back still pressed against the wall.

"Eli, I can't wait any longer. I need you." Clare whispered, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth, earning another sexy moan from him. He smirked and positioned himself between her. Before she would process what was happening, he slid into her, making her scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Oh- Eli" She moaned as he thrusted inside of her. He moved faster inside of her, earning more moans from her.

"I missed you, Clare. I love you, so much." He breathed out, putting his hand on the wall, moving his hips at a faster pace, finally making her reach her peak. Her head fell onto his shoulder as her body went limp, her legs falling back onto the ground. She put her arms back around his waist and kissed his neck,

"I love you too."

**OOO**

Clare was smiling ever since she got up. Their night was amazing, the only thing is was that they never actually left the house to actually go on their date; they just stayed home if you know what I mean.

Clare was cleaning dishes as Eli walked in, only in a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. He had just put Kaelyn to bed, so he decided to spend time with Clare before he left for work. He smirked and sneaked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. She jumped, but loosened up when she felt Eli's touch. "Good morning, baby." She giggled and put her hands on his arms, melting into his touch.

"Morning, beautiful." He said, kissing the bare skin on her neck. Clare closed her eyes and smiled at the touch, as much as she wanted this, she knew he had to leave for work soon, and she didn't want to be turned on and then have him leave.

"Not now, Eli, you have to go to work." She said softly, removing his arms from her waist, going back to clean the dishes. Eli bit his hip and walked back over to her, turning her around so her back was against the counter,

"I can call in sick," He whispered, putting his hands on her waist, "I'd rather be here with you can at work sitting on my ass all day" He mumbled, leaning closer to kiss her.

"Won't Mr. Follese get mad at you? I don't want you to lose this job; it's really good for you... for us as a family." She said, concernedly, lightly touching his bare chest, ghosting her fingers all over the exposed skin.

"He'll get over it, I'll tell him that Kaelyn is sick, and that you're at your mom's house. He'll believe it." He said, giving her an assuring smile, pecking her lips again giving a small smile afterwards. "Besides, I haven't had enough of you yet." He smirked and licked his lips, looking into her icy blue eyes. She hesitantly nodded and put her arms around his neck, looking at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"Baby, is Kaelyn asleep?" She asked breaking the kiss, her eyes still closed.

"Yeah, I just put her down." He whispered and leaned forward to capture her lips again. Their lips moved in a slow motion before Eli decided to make the first move and slide his tongue on her bottom lip, earning a small whimper come from her. He smirked and pushed his tongue through her lips, the kiss deepening by the second.

Clare's hand moved to the back on his head, running her fingers through his hair and lightly tugging on the ends. Eli groaned and stepped backwards, their lips never breaking apart until Eli fell back onto the couch. Clare giggled lightly looking deeply into his lust filled eyes, leaning back down to capture his lips with hers again. Her hand trailed down his body, going past the waistline of his jeans, lightly rubbing the area. Eli moaned in her mouth, making Clare smile to herself.

Just as she was about to continue to pleasure him, the loud cries of Kaelyn interrupted them. Clare pulled back from the kiss and sighed, "Oh well, I guess we're going to have to wait." She giggled and pecked his lips lightly before standing up. "I'm going to go calm her down, and you... you need to take care of your little _problem_." She giggled lightly and kissed his cheek before walking back into the bedroom where Kaelyn was.

"Hey, sweetie, calm down." She whispered, picking up the crying baby, holding Kaelyn closely to her body, "Shh..."

After a few minutes Clare walked back out into the kitchen, seeing Eli sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey babe." She whispered, sitting next to him. He looked over and smiled, seeing Kaelyn's little eyes, trying to stop from closing. Her green eyes shining brightly as they looked at her dad,

"She's beautiful." he whispered looking back up at Clare with a smile, Clare grinned back at him and looked at Kaelyn, admiring her baby girl.

"I just can't believe that _we_ made something so... amazing and gorgeous." she whispered, pushing the light brown hair back from her face.

15 minutes passed and Kaelyn was back in her room. Clare stayed on the couch while Eli took her back, soon walking back into the living room. The moment he sat down, Clare straddled his waist, putting her hands on his chest, leaning down to kiss him.

"Eli... I have something to tell you." She said, looking at him, her eyes were telling him that she was dead serious. Eli suddenly grew concerned; he licked his lips, getting that nervous feeling in his stomach.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, putting his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, a set of tears rimming her eyes. "You can tell me anything." He whispered, leaning up to peck her lips. She gladly responded and smiled widely.

"I'm pregnant."

**OOO**

**Wooot Wooot! Well, Anon, I hope this is what you meant. I added a few more things in here, and next chapter I will bring in the fights and all that. This is my first time writing smut, so sorry if it sucks. :)**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


End file.
